Rooftop Ecstasy
by PeenissIsReal
Summary: "I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever". Remember this moment in Catching Fire? Now, what if it was more? What if, facing for the second time the perspective of certain death, Katniss and Peeta wildly gave themselves to each other, living their lives at full power for the one day of "normal life" they have left?
1. Chapter 1

No one bothers us. By late afternoon, I lie with my head on Peeta's lap, making a crown of flowers while he fiddles with my hair, claiming he's practicing his knots. After a while, his hands go still. "What?" I ask.

_"I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever," he says._

_Usually this sort of comment, the kind that hints of his undying love for me, makes me feel guilty and awful. But I feel so warm and relaxed and beyond worrying about a future I'll never have, I just let the word slip out. "Okay."_

_I can hear the smile in his voice. "Then you'll allow it?"_

_"I'll allow it," I say._

_His fingers go back to my hair._ It all feels so good. I don't even realize it when my hand goes resting on his, or when he takes it and starts stroking it. And it feels so natural, as I sit up and turn to him, to grab his neck and to pull him to me, until our foreheads touch and our breaths mix.

"But maybe… we could add something to this moment", I whisper.

The strength of his kiss surprises me. As I kiss him back, something ignites between my legs, way stronger than ever before. If these are my last days alive – and there is no doubt about that –, then I want to live them full power. And the one person I want to share this with is here with me.

I become more impatient with each flick of tongue. My hands are slowly gliding down his back, my curious fingers feeling every inch of his back, every move of his muscles. I pull him even closer, wrapping my legs around him, and the feeling of his torso against mine makes me shiver. Apparently it doesn't leave him cold either: I feel something hard pressing against my thigh. Our mouths separate; we look at each other in the eye, our breathing feverish and quick. Without breaking eye contact, my hand reaches for his pants' zipper and pulls it down. He helps me to ease down the waistband. His erection breaks free, stiff and powerful; but as I grab it, he lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Katniss", he says.

I'm afraid I've done something wrong. I realize I haven't had a clear thought since a few minutes.

"I want to show you my gratitude first."

Not really knowing what to think about that, I let him disentangle himself from my legs and lower me on the blanket. His head disappears behind my folded legs. He throws the lower part of my dress over my belly and manages to take off my panties. A fresh sunset breeze makes me feel how soaked I am down there. I see Peeta's smile between my naked legs; it's a smile I've never seen before, a naughty, sexy one. He looks at me in the eye and, without breaking eye contact, puts his hands on the outside of my thighs and slowly, languidly glides towards the inside. My mouth opens in expectation. I feel his fingers closer to this very sensitive place; I relish every single sensation. Still looking at me, he presses his thumb against my wet opening and traces it, slowly, very slowly going up and up, until he reaches that knob of sensations, and starts circling it with increasing pressure, still watching me closely as I bite my lower lip much stronger than I'd like to and arch my back. His hands glide under it to keep me in this position.

When I look again, all I can see is blond hair. I feel a wetness between my legs that isn't mine. His tongue tickles my lower lips; I moan, and before I can help it, my hands reach for his head and press it against me. His response is fatal to me: as he nibbles my clit and then sucks on it, I let out a loud, throaty cry that people at the bottom of the building can probably hear. But, outside of the sexual bubble around us, nothing matters.

My fingers leave his head and join his mouth, I need more. When I start pressing on my clit, I feel his mouth close around my fingers, and suck on them.

"No– please", I gasp. All my attention is focused on this very small place, on the fact that it needs more, that it begs for more. My fingers are released; they go back to their duty, and I feel Peeta's tongue lower again, licking my increasing wetness, its tip poking in my vagina, triggering too many unknown feelings for me to handle; my hips reflexively buck against his merciless mouth. As he thrusts two fingers into me, I make a sound I didn't even knew I could make.

Peeta takes that cry for what it was: the signal that I can't take any more. He sits up and looks down at me with that naughty look, and licks his lips. He leans down on me and my mouth reaches for his. His mouth doesn't taste the same; now it also tastes like me.

He takes my dress off completely, unclips my bra and unceremoniously throws it away. His eyes register every detail of my body, and so do his fingers. I realize that mine are still placed on my clitoris, which is vibrating with feels. I feel vulnerable, exposed to the fresh wind and to his conquering look and hands. And I like it.

"Please", I beg him.

He stands up and feverishly takes off his shirt, his already unzipped pants and his underpants. I look up at him, his naked body so powerful, his length hard and straight, ready to invade my insides. And my insides are begging for it. And I want it, I want it so bad, especially after what he just gave me.

"Katniss Everdeen, I love you and your body will have to remember it tomorrow", he declares as he lowers himself on me. I feel the tip of his erection at the edge of my opening. My mouth searches for his; my tongue reaches for his lips. I can't wait anymore; my hands cup his ass and, with a gasp, I push him inside me.

He moves slowly at first, and I register how it feels. His hardness filling my vagina, triggering loud sensations along its path, that seem to spread in my whole heated body. His length fluidly rubbing against my insides. My insides welcoming him in, inviting him further.

And then, there are too many sensations. I can't concentrate on anything anymore, I just lose myself to him and his increasing rhythm, letting out loud moans and gasps, clasping him, his muscled arms, his tense neck and back. The noises we make become louder and more frequent; at some point, in unspoken mutual consent, we switch position and I find myself on top of him. There is no thinking in what I do, it feels so good, and the first very clear thought since hours forms in my head: "I never want to stop". Our bodies melt together perfectly, the way they move together is perfect, the way my hips' moves influence his'. His hands leave my ass and cup my breasts, pressing them, massaging them. I keep going, trying to feel him deeper and deeper; and suddenly, we're there.


	2. Chapter 2

Supper is almost unbearable. Effie seems to wonder what has been going on; she glances curiously at Peeta, then at me, and I can't hold back the smile that is spreading on my face. It doesn't matter that we'll be dead in a few days. All I can think about is him, and the way he made me feel. Moments of our love making flash before my eyes, and I can't even concentrate on what I'm eating. I just want it to happen again.

I lean forward past Peeta to grab the salt. Having checked that Effie, Haymitch, Cinna and Portia are still having an animated discussion, I whisper in his ear: "I want us do to this all night." He smiles widely. "This is not even a question anymore."

My hand reaches for his tight under the table. He responds by doing the same. Simultaneously, our hands glide on each other's tight, up to the place where all the feelings we want belong. He reaches me first. I let out a silent gasp as he presses on my clit. We both catch Effie's eye glancing toward us again; our hands go still. But when I look at him, his eyes tell the same story as my blurred thoughts. This is happening tonight.

As I enter my room a few minutes later, having said good night to everyone, I undress myself feverishly. I want to surprise him. Naked, I open the closet and start fumbling in the piles of clothes that the dear Capitol has provided me. I finally find what I'm looking for; I smile, thinking of his reaction as I put on the sexy lingerie.

I feel like it's the first time I see the girl in the mirror. She's confident, she's sexy, she's hot – she's still the girl on fire, only hotter than ever. The flame-coloured corset bra and panties with coal lacework makes my breasts and my ass look sublime. I run my hands on my shoulders, cup my breasts and push them up; I stare at myself in the eye as I lick my upper lip. Peeta Mellark isn't going to remember his own name anymore. I wrap myself in my night gown and head towards his room.


	3. Chapter 3

I knock, but don't wait for his answer; I don't want anyone but him to see me. He comes out from the bathroom, shirtless, and smiles at my sight. "Hey, beautiful." I smile back. I run to him and throw myself in his muscular arms. "I can't hold on anymore", I whisper, and I kiss his neck. He laughs: "Katniss. How can we survive more than 3 hours in the Arena in this state of mind." I laugh back; "I don't know. Maybe Plutarch will make up a rule saying you can't kill people when they're fucking." Laughing out loud, I push him on the bed. He looks at me, a long, desiring look. I want to take my time taking off the gown. I untie the belt, slowly, pausing after ever move. His eyes have become wondering. I turn around, showing him my back, and open the gown. I let it glide on my shoulders, slowly revealing my corseted back, my arms. I don't know where I find this patience. My breath becomes louder. I let the gown fall on the ground completely, and I turn to Peeta again.

His mouth opens. His eyes wander on my whole body, making breaks on my breast, on my legs. He doesn't move anymore. I take a step, two, three, my hips dangerously near his stunned face. I can feel his shattered breath through the light material of the panties. I ruffle his hair, caress his neck; he looks up at my face and then starts kissing my tights, up to the border or the panties, and his hands grab my ass. My hands join his, and gently pushes them away. He pushes himself further on the bed, and I crawl over him. I sit on him, my legs folded around his. I lean forward on him, offering him my boobs; he gives them an eager, but slow kiss, and I feel my wetness against the soft material of the panties. Eager, too, I free my boobs from the corset; his lips close around my left nipple, and the sucking triggers more wetness from between my legs. I put a hand behind his head and caress his neck. His hands are on my back, fumbling with the corset, and he finally finds the knot and undoes it. I take it off and throw it away. I feel the tip of his hard penis pressing against the wet spot on my panties. He presses my naked torso against his; I close my eyes, relishing the sensation of my hard nipples against his heated skin. Our moves are slow, languishing. I run my fingers on his shoulders, then between our connected bodies, feeling his muscles. I move slightly backwards to kiss him, but before my lips can reach his, the sensation of my boobs rubbing against his torso stops me, taking a few seconds to register. As our tongues meet, his lower body gives a slight jolt, and my clitoris starts burning, some of Peeta's length now pressing against it. I straighten up; every move is triggering more sensations and more wetness in my groin. I take a few seconds to breathe normally again; then I look down at him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now is my turn to show you my gratitude." I kneel right next to him; I start taking off his underpants, and he helps me. His erection pops out; I grab it and appreciate the hardness, the warmth, the softness of the skin. Gently, I run my palm on his tip and rub the fluid on his length. My hand firmly closed around him, I start going up and down, watching his face react to the simple moves of my hand. I increase the rhythm, his godly features getting all messed up by pleasure, and he starts moaning loud. I can't believe how much pleasure I have myself, only by giving him some. My free hand reaches for my panties; it glides under it, my fingers in my wetness, I feel the relief of their coolness. My left hand still going up and down his penis; my right hand widely palming my overheated clitoris. I feel his hand on my ass, dangerously nearing the spot between my legs. His trembling fingers put away the tiny band of soaked material that covers my opening. His fingers are cool, like mine; I press my lower body against them, and he slowly thrusts his thumb inside me and presses against the walls of my vagina.

I lean forward, my left hand still firmly closed on his penis. I caress his tip with my tongue, tasting him; then I put my lips around him, and go down slowly, registering whole new sensations, feeling him with my tongue, pressing my lips as hard as I can, sucking hard, feeling him in the very back of my mouth; and I go up again, the soft, lubricated skin gliding perfectly inside my mouth. "Katniss… god…" I hear him moan. "You don't… know… the effect… you can have…" Actually, I think I do, I think, smiling inside.

His fingers go up the path from my opening to my knob; he presses it, then starts circling it. I suck harder; he presses harder. With him still in my mouth, I gasp and moan. He laughs. "I like the noises… you make." He struggles to take my panties down a bit. And suddenly his whole palm is rubbing between my legs, pressing hard, going fast, and I feel like my clitoris is going to explode, it's on fire, and it still begs for more. I arch my back, my mouth leaving his penis, and my right hand instinctively joins his, and our fingers intermingle; he struggles to sit up, kneels in front of me, and wildly cups my boobs; then his mouth is all over my body, his kisses wide and feverish. Our lips meet, I embrace him and pull him to me, and I feel his penis against my clit again, and the rubbing of our torsos is just delicious, and we kiss savagely, our hands running on our melted bodies, and suddenly I'm laying on the bed and he's all over me, he's inside me too; our rhythm is erratic, the release is not far. I close my eyes and let the fireworks explode over the entire world.


End file.
